


Miraculous

by kittykatepb



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: First Meeting, Gen, Miraculous Ladybug AU, Music AU, Singer AU, accidentally spills whole container, sprinkles a bit of ladynoir in here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-22
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-15 10:05:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5781931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittykatepb/pseuds/kittykatepb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To ward off her stage fright, Marinette transforms into Ladybug when she performs.  A certain Chat Noir is entranced by more than just her music.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hidden Voices

**Author's Note:**

> There are many reasons to don a mask, so I thought I'd write about one.

      Marinette flopped down on the bed with a journal of song lyrics, a sigh escaping from her chest. She poured her whole soul into every verse, every word, every single syllable of her music, but there was no way she could share her music with anyone. Marinette’s voice, one that could swing from soft and sweet to seductive and smooth any given moment, was the only voice who could properly convey the music.

      Feeling depressed by the false cheeriness of her overwhelmingly pink room, Marinette ventured to her balcony. She hummed the lyrics to her newest song, silently pleading for a chance to sing. Seeing as no one was around, Marinette’s voice grew louder, voicing the lyrics in her journal.

_I tried to stay away for a little while_

_to try and break away_

_but soon my patience ran wild_

_and now I’ve decided to stay_

 

_I’ll stay for you, o-o-you_

_‘cause there’s nothing I won’t do_

_I’ll stay for you, o-o-you_

_yea, I guess I’ll see this through_

 

_And now the way I’m sitting here,_

_I’m_

_all by myself_

 

_And now the way I’m sitting here_

_I wouldn’t sing for anyone else!_

     Marinette had belted the last part, so she saw a few turned heads on the street below, but luckily, no one down there had seen where her voice was coming from. After that, Marinette began to simply hum instead of sing. When she sang, Marinette became someone else entirely. In her mind, she was a rock star, with an accompanying band backing her up and fans singing along when she pointed the microphone towards them. Instead, she was just a girl on her balcony, indulging in a fantasy scenario for a few minutes.

     “You have a beautiful voice!” some unfamiliar voice chirped out.

     “Wha?!!” Marinette managed to say, desperately turning to find the intruder on her balcony. If anyone had heard her, well, that would be the worst thing to ever happen. After a couple seconds of looking and finding no culprit, Marinette was relieved to know that she was just hallucinating and would not have to move thousands of miles away from her Parisian home.      

     Sighing a breath of relief, Marinette turned back towards the view from her balcony, but a small red figure was whizzing in front of Marinette’s line of vision. Wordlessly, Marinette stepped back and clearly looked at the thing in front of her. It looked similar to a ladybug, with a few large spots on its body, but it due to its size and other features, Marinette knew this was not some ordinary ladybug.

     “As I was saying, Marinette, you do have a lovely voice!” the creature said, smiling happily.

     Marinette shrieked and stepped backwards, nearly tripping on her own feet.

     “Who are you? What are you? How do you get here? Why do you know my name? What do you want?” Marinette spit out in one single breath as she protectively wrapped her arms around herself.

     “I am Tikki, and explaining what I am is a little more complicated, so let’s skip past that for now. You made a wish, and I heard it. That’s what I do, grant wishes, but I can only do it in a very specific manner.”

     “And my name?” Marinette asked, wanting all of her questions answered at once.

     “I have a way of knowing things about those who wish for my help.”

     “Um, well, I didn’t wish for anything,” Marinette sputtered.

     “We both know that’s not true Marinette. You want to sing, yes?” Tikki asked.

     “Well, yea, but I just can’t. I really can’t.” Marinette told Tikki.

     “Really? I just heard you, and you were wonderful!” Tikki did a flip to emphasize her point, smiling widely.

     “No, you don’t understand. I can only sing when I’m by myself. Whenever I try to sing in public, my hands start to sweat, I begin to babble, I feel sick to my stomach and I want to die. So.” Marinette looked down. Just thinking about performing made her want to curl up on the floor.

     “Oh!” Tikki exclaimed. “Now I understand why I was sent to you. Would you be able to sing if you were someone else?”

     Marinette immediately perked up. “Yes! If I wasn’t just Marinette, if I was someone else for just a moment, I could do anything. If no one knew who I was,” Marinette trailed off, lost in thought.

      “Just as I thought. I have the perfect solution”. Tikki told her.

      Tikki spent the rest of that Saturday explaining what Kwamis were and their purpose, granting wishes. To Marinette’s excitement, Tikki told her that she could make a disguise, a disguise that would make it impossible for anyone to recognize Marinette. Tikki gave Marinette a pair of earrings that supposedly would make the transformation possible. Marinette was surprised that cookies were all that Tikki asked for in exchange for this service.

      “I can’t believe that you chose me,” Marinette said to Tikki. “Out of everyone…”

      Tikki smiled at her new friend. “I can sense if a wish is true and pure. It’s clear that you do not seek fame, only the ability to share what you love with others.” Marinette smiled back and nodded.

       “If only I didn’t need a magical friend to help me sing in public,” Marinette said, her cheeks heating up a bit.

       “People have their own different challenges. Besides,” Tikki flew closer to Marinette. “I’ll be here as long as you need me!”

       “Thanks Tikki,” Marinette sighed. “That means the world to me.”

       “Just one thing,” Tikki added, looking at the many pictures of the green-eyes blond. “Who is that boy plastered all over the room?”

       “Um,” Marinette scratched her head, her face turning beet red before becoming completely animated. “Okay, so he’s this boy, and his name is Adrien Agreste! He’s a model, a fencer, he’s really good at Chinese, um, he’s super nice, and…” Marinette rambled on for quite some time, and to Tikki’s credit, the little creature listened the whole time.

 

* * *

 

 

      When night fell, Tikki and Marinette made a plan. Tikki told Marinette that her friend Plagg was helping some boy out in a similar way, so they were going to go to the club where he was a regular. The club was called The Underground.

      “Open mic starts at 10:00, and if you perform well, maybe you’ll even get paid to perform!” Tikki said. Marinette liked the idea, but she didn’t want to get ahead of herself.

      “I just hope that they’ll let me in,” Marinette told Tikki. In order to get out of the house, Marinette told her parents that she had plans with Alya. The Dupain-Chengs didn’t ask any further questions, so, with a pang of guilt, Marinette made her way through the streets of Paris to The Underground.

 

 

 

 

       Marinette didn’t ever go out at night by herself, so this night was a first in many ways. Marinette found that the darkness made the possibilities seem endless, and she liked the solitude that the empty streets provided.

       “Why is the club called The Underground if it’s just above ground?” Marinette asked Tikki as they walked towards the club. The building throbbed with music, and Marinette wasn’t sure if she was more nervous or scared by their whole plan.

       “The inside of the building is modeled after the Catacombs.” Tikki told her, referencing Paris’s underground graveyard.

       “Nice.” Marinette said. “Should we, like, go in a corner or something now?” Marinette didn’t know how this whole transformation thing worked.

       “Yes, anywhere works as long as no one sees you.” Tikki told her, so Marinette tucked herself into an alcove a block away from the club. Somehow, Marinette just knew exactly what to do.

       “Tikki!” Marinette called out. “Transformez-moi!” The raven haired girl flipped her pigtails back and Tikki’s being was absorbed into the earrings, changing them into a red and black ladybug pattern. The magic hit Marinette like a sugar rush, giving her more energy and making her feel as light as a feather at the same time. She closed her eyes to savor the moment.

        After a moment, Marinette cautiously reopened her eyes. The first thing that she noticed were her nails, which were now manicured with red nail polish and decorated with little black dots. She wore a black leather jacket with the sleeves cuffed around her wrists. Marinette wore a ladybug patterned crop top and matching pleated skirt with the same pattern, revealing a sliver of her stomach. Marinette’s shoes were black ankle boots, with a slight heel making her taller. In her hair were two red ribbons holding her pigtails in place. Marinette’s lips were bright red, but there was a more noticeable change on her face. Marinette was shocked to feel a mask on her face, but she could guess the pattern marking it.

         “Wow Marinette, you look great!” Tikki said. Since Tikki was now a part of her earrings, the comment was like someone whispering in her ear.

         “Where did this outfit come from? And why all the ladybug patterns?” Marinette asked, still shocked by the transformation.

         “It came from you. The ideas were floating around in your head, so with the magic, you were able to make it into an outfit. As for the ladybugs, well, it’s good luck! Also, each holder matches their kwami when they transform.” Tikki explained.

         “Do I have to wear this mask?” Marinette asked. “I’ll stick out like a sore thumb.” Marinette loved her new outfit, and she did feel a strange confidence rising in herself, but even so, underneath it all she was still just Marinette.

         “You need to wear it for the disguise to work,” Tikki told Marinette. Feeling her nerves, Tikki added, “Don’t worry Marinette! They’ll think it’s just part of your look. Many singers have an alternative personae, so they won’t think anything is weird about it.”

         “Right,” Marinette smiled. “Ladybug. I am Ladybug, a fearless stage presence. Definitely.” Marinette looked around and, luckily, no one was staring at her. “I better go, it looks like I’m just talking to myself in a corner. Not great.”

         “You can do this Marinette!” Tikki encouraged.

 

* * *

 

 

         When Marinette walked to the Underground, the building looked surprisingly modern to her, with sleek silver walls. The door was open and she could hear the music, but there were some guys standing near the door. She tried to just slip by, but a tall brunette guy with a man bun slid in front of her.

        “And who are you?” he asked, looking her up and down. Marinette put her hands on her hips.

        “Ladybug,” Marinette replied, her voice confident “I’m here for the open mic, just like anyone else.”

        “And you need to do that with a mask?” he asked.

       “Sorry, I was under the impression that there was another masked musician in the club.” Marinette retorted, meeting his eyes and holding the stare. She hoped that Tikki’s intel was correct.

       “Friend of our resident Chat Noir?” the man asked her. Black Cat, Marinette thought, interesting.

       “I hope to be,” Marinette said. She didn’t want to get into the club by faking a friendship with a masked stranger. “but the reason I’m here is because I want to sing.”

       “Okay, well, your whole gimmick thing is cute, Ladybug, but we don’t let just anyone into the club. Chat Noir has his mask thing going on too, but he’s practically a musical genius. I don’t know an instrument that he doesn’t play, and he’s well-loved by all of his patrons.” The man looked down at her. “Sorry, but I don’t think that this is the place for you.”

       “Listen,” Marinette told him. “You can’t tell me to leave without knowing what I’m capable of. I’m good. I’m really good. Here’s my deal: you let me sing tonight. If you don’t like the way I perform, I’ll never come to your club again. You are free of me. But, if you do, I you’ll welcome me with open arms anytime that I want to play. Deal?” Marinette held her hand out to the man.

       “Deal,” he agreed, shaking Marinette’s hand. “I’m Theo. I own this club.”

       “I thought as much,” Marinette said. “Well, pleasure to make your acquaintance.”

 

 

       He stepped aside and Marinette walked into the pulsing beat of the club as Ladybug, someone made of dreams.


	2. Gleaming Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ladynoir interaction, Gabriel Agreste parenting™ and I even managed to slip Nino and Alya in here, so enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Throughout this fic I mention some songs, so you might want to listen to them before, during or after to set the mood. Here they are: “Les Champs Élysées” by Joe Dassin, “Tous les Mêmes” by Stromae, "Bottle It Up" by Sara Bareilles, "Comme des Enfants" by Coeur de Pirate and "Home" by Edward Sharpe and the Magnetic Zeros.

       Adrien had always been good at music.  It was no surprise; Adrien was good at lots of things: Chinese, fencing, physics, and of course, modeling.  At first, his father encouraged his interest.  After all, Gabriel Agreste was an artist, and he believed in self-expression through the arts.  The thing was, at that point, he didn’t understand the degree of Adrien’s love for music.  Gabriel Agreste didn’t know that Adrien constantly had music in his mind, a constant clutter of melodies trapped inside of the supposedly-quiet boy.  

      Gabriel Agreste found it odd that his son seemingly didn’t have a favorite instrument; he quickly adjusted and grew fond of any instrument he could get his hands on.  Bass, drums, piano, any instrument would do for his son.  Odd, maybe, but at that point, Gabriel found nothing problematic with Adrien’s passion.  

      When Gabriel watched Adrien play, he noticed his son’s fingers drifting away from the notes that the classical pieces required.  He would make his own little melodies, then eventually drift back to the original piece.  Adrien would say nothing about writing his own music, but Gabriel Agreste could hear it, and he saw the gleam in Adrien’s eyes when he formed a new melody.  

      Gabriel Agreste recognized that gleam as one belonging to a rebellious teen.  Gabriel recognized it from his younger self, the boy who would sketch designs under the dinner table.  When Gabriel started this behavior, it was around the same time that he drifted away from his own father and his father’s profession.  It was only natural; Pierre Agreste was a gruff man, a construction worker.  He wanted Gabriel to follow in his footsteps and work at the same company, doing back-breaking work.  Gabriel’s passion only grew stronger, winning youth competitions in the beginning, which his father didn’t approve of, and eventually going on to create the biggest fashion empire in the world.  Gabriel Agreste left a family who would only limit him behind.  

     But Adrien’s situation was different.  He wasn’t from a family of poor blue collar workers, his father was Gabriel Agreste for God’s sake!  Gabriel Agreste worked to give his son every advantage, and he would not let Adrien throw his silver spoon in the dirt.  To prevent this, Gabriel Agreste limited Adrien’s playing to one hour a day and one instrument, the piano.  More to the point, he forbade any original music from being played.  Adrien pouted for a day or two, but to his father’s relief, Adrien complied and followed the new rules.  

     Gabriel was happy.  His son would have a successful career in the fashion industry.  

     There was one thing that seemed off: the gleam in Adrien’s eyes had not disappeared.  If anything, it had grown stronger.  

 

 

* * *

  
  


     Adrien never hated his father.  He always somehow understood that Gabriel Agreste’s emotions were bottled up, and with everything that had happened with his mom, Adrien learned to adapt.  He found his comfort in other places, like his music.  It transported him to somewhere nice and warm with people who loved him.  He never wrote anything down, but sometimes music just wandered out, and it made Adrien feel happy.   It made Adrien feel like he wasn’t alone.  

     When his father took Adrien’s music away, he felt hatred for his father for the first time.  Even so, he couldn’t bring himself to tell his father that music provided the warmth that he craved because of the neglect from his own father.

     The first few days, Adrien was inconsolable.  He didn’t talk to anyone, and he sat in his room, doing absolutely nothing.  He didn’t even notice when a small black creature flew into his room, only turning around and yelping when it demanded cheese.  

     Plagg was Adrien’s miracle, so Adrien didn’t quite believe that the creature who looked like a black cat had an ounce of bad luck.  Adrien didn’t even wait for an explanation of how the magic worked; he just wanted a chance to play.

     Adrien researched the different clubs in Paris when he searched for a place to play.  He finally settled on The Underground after reading that it was modeled after Paris’s catacombs.

     "This must be it!” Adrien had told Plagg.

     "What’s so special about this club?” Plagg asked, inhaling a chunk of cheese.

     "Well, it’s clearly meant to be,” Adrien explained, a smirk forming on his lips.  “It’s modeled after the  _ cat- _ acombs.”  

      Plagg just stared at Adrien for a minute.

     "You’re going to be making a lot of cat puns, aren’t you,” Plagg stated, already anticipating the answer.

     Adrien shrugged.  “Well, I guess the cat’s out of the bag.”

     Plagg sighed, but he was just happy to see his new holder finally smiling.  

 

      The moment that Adrien transformed into Chat Noir, he felt a new confidence lended to him in the form of anonymity.  He was no longer anyone’s golden boy; now he was just a stray kitty wandering the streets of Paris.  

      His mask intrigued Theo, and his flirty attitude convinced the owner of the Underground that Chat Noir would be popular with the crowd.  He was right; the club goers ate him up, and Chat Noir was extremely talented.  He adapted to any instrument that was available, and he could back up any performer, occasionally doing backup vocals and instrumental solos.  Chat Noir was a hit, but he wasn’t a showstopper.  There was some missing element, but no one could quite place it.

      Everything changed when Ladybug walked into The Underground that fateful night.  

 

     Adrien was playing the piano for an older man singing “Les Champs Élys ées” when he first saw Ladybug.  Since the crowd was swaying along to the song and singing the last refrain, most of them didn’t notice her arrival, but Adrien found it impossible not to notice her.  She wore a ladybug patterned crop top with a matching pleated skirt, which was an unusual look.  Even more strange was the mask she wore, similar to his own, but with that same ladybug pattern.  She tied the outfit together with a leather jacket, black ankle boots, and red ribbons, displaying a keen fashion sense that could impress his father.  But the outfit wasn’t what captivated him.  Not really.  It was the way she instantly started swaying along with the crowd, enveloping herself completely in the atmosphere of the club.  It was her small smile, one that could be interpreted as shy or mischievous, depending on the angle.  Most of all, it was the gleam in her bright blue eyes, the eyes of someone with something to prove.  

     She didn’t meet his gaze, not yet.  Ladybug was too busy observing the decor of The Underground.   It was a very cool building, a bit odd if you weren’t used to it.  The walls were made of fake bones and skulls packed tightly, with the occasional foreboding sign in the midst of it all.  Adrien’s favorite sign read “Ainsi tout passe sur la terre.  Espirit, beauté, grȃces, talent.  Telle est une fleure éphémère que renverse le moindre vent”.  It translated to “ Everything fades away on earth, Spirit, Beauty, Grace, Talent, as an ephemeral flower that is knocked down by the lightest wind”.  A bit morbid, maybe, but Adrien liked how it put things in perspective.  

     However, when Ladybug’s gleaming eyes finally met his, Adrien wasn’t sure how much he believed that quote.  She seems to encompass spirit, beauty, grace, and most likely talent, and Adrien did not believe that she could be knocked down by the lightest wind.  This red and black clad stranger looked like a force of nature.  

     With the way that his heart was thumping, Adrien hoped that his face wasn’t as red as Ladybug’s ribbons.  

     When the audience applauded, Adrien realized that the song was over.  The man bowed and walked off of the stage.

     Suddenly, Theo came onstage, which Adrien thought was odd.  He usually carefully curated the guests or made sure everything was running well at the bar or backstage.  Flicking his eyes towards Ladybug, who edged towards the stage, Adrien wondered if there was a connection between Theo’s willingness to come onstage and Ladybug’s sudden arrival.  

     "This open mic, we have an...interesting performer,” Theo said, gesturing to Ladybug, who then took the stage.  Adrien’s heart started beating even faster after she came onstage, wondering if he would have a chance to talk to this masked performer.  “She calls herself Ladybug, as you may be able to gather from her outfit,” 

     Smiling, Ladybug did a little turn and the crowd laughed.  Now Adrien was certain that his face was red.  She was just so adorable, and he really just wanted to introduce himself to her, but Adrien was afraid that if he did, he wouldn’t be able to say anything intelligible.  

     "Anyway, we have a little job for all of you in The Underground,” Theo continued.  Adrien wondered what he was going to do.  Theo was always trying odd things to excite the crowd, and Adrien expected that his newest plan was related to the girl standing just a few feet away from him.  “Ladybug and I made a bet.  If you all love her, she can perform here anytime she wants,” the audience cheered and Adrien smiled slightly, but he was just waiting for the other shoe to drop.  “However, if you don’t feel very fondly about Ladybug, then she’s out the door,”  The crowd began to whisper.

     "Can I have a minute to talk to my new friend?” Ladybug asked, looking over at Adrien.  Adrien’s cat ears twitched appreciatively.

     "Go ahead,” Theo said.  He then motioned for some music to be turned on, freeing the performers for a little while.  

 

     Adrien looked at Ladybug and opened his mouth to speak, but no sound came out.  Luckily, she didn’t even notice his gaping and stuck out her hand.

     "I’m Ladybug,” she said.  “Pleasure to meet you, Chat,”

     Adrien shook himself out of his stupor and kissed her hand.  “The pleasure is all mine, my Lady,” he told her.  Ladybug pulled her hand away, surprised at his flirtatious behavior.

     "If you say so, kitty,” Ladybug said, rolling her eyes.  She then put her hand on her hip.

     "Alright, let’s get down to business,” Ladybug said to him.  “I think that we’re two of a kind.  I came here because my kwami told me that you would be here, so I thought it would be the best place for someone like me.” Ladybug looked around at the crowd.  “Oh… I didn’t think of this before, but I hope that I’m not treading on your territory,”  Ladybug looked at Adrien expectantly.

     "It’ll be nice to have some company,” Adrien said.  Even though they were in a crowded club, they both understood what he meant.  “In fact, I think we make a purr-fect pair.  I just hope my bad luck doesn’t bring you down, being Chat Noir and all.”

     "Nonsense,” Ladybug said, “We’ll balance each other out.  We both have something to prove.”

     "What do you have to prove, My Lady?” Adrien asked, intrigued by her wording.  He realized that he truly knew nothing of his new partner in crime.  

     Ladybug crossed her arms over her chest, pulling away from him just the tiniest bit, but Adrien felt as if she was halfway across the club.  “Curiosity killed the cat,” she replied shortly.

     "And satisfaction brought it back,” Adrien replied, making the corners of Ladybug’s mouth turn up.  He had brought her back to his side.  Good.  “I’m not asking to know who you are under that mask, I just want to know what you meant by something to prove.”  

     Ladybug thought about it for a second, and then she smiled at him.  Adrien’s heart may have skipped a few beats.  “Well, all I’m willing to say for now is that if I don’t perform well, I’ll get kicked out of the club!” she said with a laugh.  

     "Ah, of course,” Adrien replied, feeling silly for reading too much into her comment.  “How can I help you in that endeavor?”

     "I can sing, and I write my own songs, but I don’t play any instruments,” Ladybug explained.  “I just want to have someone who I can trust back me up,”

     Adrien felt a swell of pride at his Lady’s trust in him.  At this point, he would do anything that she asked of him.

     "I can definitely assist you,” Adrien replied.  “I am the best meow-sician in town.”  He heard a muffled groan from Ladybug, but she looked like she was hiding a grin.  “So, where’s the music?” 

     For the first time since he laid eyes on Ladybug, Adrien saw her pause.  She pulled out a small leather bound journal.

     "I write all my lyrics in here,” Ladybug said, pointing out hastily scribbled words on the pages, “but like I said, I don’t play any instruments.  My concept of music theory is vague, to say the least, but I can promise you that my songs are good.  I have full confidence in my work.”

      "As do I,” Adrien replied.  Even though he hadn’t heard her sing yet, Adrien just knew that she would be good.  She had that confidence, that infectious energy, and he wanted to be a part of her world.  It seemed to be a bright place indeed.

      "I know this a lot to ask of you, so I’d understand if you didn’t want to do it anymore,” Ladybug said.  “But, if you do come onstage with me, maybe we’ll just be able to sense what the other needs, maybe there would be some sort of invisible string connecting our movements to each other, some magical connection,”  she paused for a second and tilted her head at Adrien.  “I suppose this all sounds utterly strange and impossible, but it wouldn’t be the weirdest thing that’s happened to me all day.  So.”

     "I wouldn’t be surprised if such an event occurred,” Adrien said, agreeing with his masked companion.  “We’re two of a kind, right My Lady?”

     "Right,” Ladybug grinned, that brilliant gleam lighting up her blue eyes.  “We are going to rock this place.”

     Adrien grinned with her and motioned to Theo that they were ready.  As ready as the pair would ever be, at least, but Ladybug’s confidence was infectious.  

 

* * *

 

 

      The show didn’t start off very well.  

      The lighting was acting up, blinding Adrien every other second from his position behind the drums, and Ladybug was testing out the microphone.  He could tell that she was a bit of a perfectionist.

     "Testing, testing, one-two-three,” Ladybug said into the microphone, making sure that it was adjusted to her liking.  She could mess around with the sound for a while, but the audience was getting antsy, less excited and more annoyed by the break in their music.  

      "Who even are you?” a voice called out to Ladybug.  Adrien bristled; a rude audience member was the last thing his Lady needed.  Besides, he thought Theo had established the situation pretty well.  Adrien turned to Ladybug to see her reaction, but instead of looking flustered, like any normal human being, her lips simply curled upwards in a knowing smile and she gave him a short nod.  Adrien returned the smile and winked in return.  He started making a steady beat with his drumsticks, because he felt that was what she wanted.  Ladybug turned back towards the audience.

      "In the daytime,” Ladybug said, almost leaning into the microphone.  Adrien could tell that she was using a performing voice, her words drawing the audience in.   “ _ je suis une fille comme les autres _ ,” Ladybug started, nodding her head along to the beat, and Adrien sped it up, leading into a rock pattern.  “but when destiny calls me to rock the nightclubs of Paris,  _ je deviens Ladybug _ !”

      After Adrien finished the rock intro for the Ladybug, he felt that whatever she would sing would be better suited to an electric guitar, so he switched instruments.  Luckily, the audience had begun to keep the beat for Ladybug with their claps.  Adrien could tell that they would instantly fall for her charm; that’s what had happened to him, the audience’s claps barely louder than his heartbeat.  

      Adrien walked up to the front of the stage to Ladybug, playing his guitar, and Ladybug began to sing.

 

_ I stumbled into the night _

_ Leaving myself behind _

_ Because a girl of the light _

_ Could hardly survive _

 

_ And now I’m here, you see _

_ Lost in my fantasy! _

 

_ Oh I was jumping through hoops _

_ Leaping over fences _

_ Trying to overcome _

_ My own intricate defenses _

 

_ Didn’t know that living in the night _

_ would ever feel so right _

 

_ So I’ll keep on, keep on, keep on _

_ Fading out from the light _

 

     Adrien was in love.  He loved the way that she put her own feeling into her lyrics, and he couldn’t help but notice how closely they mirrored his own feelings.  Oh, and her voice.  Adrien would never get over that voice.  It was loud and proud, biting and sharp, sweet and smooth, truthful and observant, a series of contradictions.  In short, the most beautiful sound he had ever heard.  

     And he, the neglected son, Adrien Agreste, the embodiment of bad luck, Chat Noir, was sharing the stage with Ladybug.  Unbelievable.

     Not to mention, they had a strong connection.  At first, Adrien just thought he was reading too much into their performance, but the way they sensed each other was nothing short of magic.  Adrien was able to anticipate all of the notes.  Every single one.  He was rapidly writing music in his own mind and completely synchronizing himself with Ladybug at the same time.  The music just flowed out of him, and it was better than anything he had tried to write by himself.  She made it all better in almost every way.  Ladybug also seemed to sense when he would change the tempo, or when Adrien chose to extend an instrumental break.  Their movements mirrored each other so perfectly, and Adrien felt perfectly content.  Usually when he performed, he felt free, but this time, the freedom was coupled with another sensation: companionship.

     They were two of a kind.  

 

     When Ladybug finished “Out from the Light”, the audience was off of their feet, cheering uncontrollably for their new favorite music act.  Adrien felt elated, and he noticed that Ladybug was extremely pleased as well.  The strange thing was that she looked a bit surprised.

     "My Lady?” Adrien asked, being sure not to speak into the microphone.  

     Ladybug saw his concern and smiled to reassure him.  “I’m better than I’ve ever been, I’m just surprised that so many people could connect to our music.”  

     Adrien had a warm feeling in his chest because of her use of “our”.  

     "It’s no surprise to me,” Adrien said, his ears twitching appreciatively.  “Those lyrics were incredible.  _ Purr _ -fection, if I do say so myself.”

     Ladybug rolled her eyes at his pun, but when she looked over, she realized that his praise was genuine.  ”You thought so?” Ladybug said.  “With everything that’s happened today, I felt inspired.”

     Adrien took a second to process this information.

     "So you just made up those lyrics right there?” he asked, shocked by her ability to instantly translate her emotions into music.

     "You made up that music right there,” Ladybug countered.  Adrien blushed a deep scarlet, so he was relieved when she started singing another song.  

 

     Ladybug sang mostly her original songs, but she broke up the set occasionally by singing a few songs by other artists, such as “Tous les Mêmes” by Stromae, “Bottle it Up” by Sara Bareilles and “Comme des Enfants” by Coeur de Pirate.  She even was able to convince Adrien, who usually only reluctantly sang backups, to sing a duet of “Home” by Edward Sharpe and the Magnetic Zeros.

     Everyone who had decided to go out that fateful night felt as if they had won the lottery.  

 

     Before the end of their set, Ladybug decided to say something to the audience.

     "So, I have a few words to say before our last song of the night,” Ladybug told the audience.  They all booed at the news that Ladybug was leaving, and Adrien felt compelled to join in with the audience.  “Don’t worry, don’t worry, I’ll be back.  Probably, it depends on what Theo says,” the audience laughed at that one; as if Theo would ban Ladybug from the club after that performance.  

     "Anyway,” Ladybug said, trying to get to the point.  “this will be my last song of the night, so I saved this slot for one of the first songs I’ve ever written.  I wrote it a while ago, but it still has a fond place in my heart.  You have been a great crowd, and Chat Noir, the best partner I could ever ask for, no matter how many cat puns you make.”

     Adrien fake-swooned, eliciting a laugh from the audience, but the over-dramatic motion wasn’t very far from his own feelings at that moment.  

 

_ I tried to stay away for a little while _

_ to try and break away _

_ but soon my patience ran wild _

_ and now I’ve decided to stay _

 

_ I’ll stay for you, o-o-you _

_ ‘cause there’s nothing I won’t do _

_ I’ll stay for you, o-o-you _

_ yea, I guess I’ll see this through _

 

_ And now the way I’m sitting here, _

_ I’m _

_ all by myself _

 

_ And now the way I’m sitting here _

_ I wouldn’t sing for anyone else! _

 

     Seeing Ladybug perform her last song made Adrien sure of two things: she was the most amazing person he had ever met, and she would be his final match.  

     When Ladybug finished the set, Adrien spoke to her with wonder in his eyes.

     "Ladybug,” he said, not bothering to back away from the microphone.  “you are miraculous!”

     Ladybug grinned, but she spoke into the microphone directly to contradict him.

     " _We_ are miraculous!” she shouted, her gleaming eyes more prominent than ever.  “We are  _ all  _ miraculous!”

     Ladybug held her fist out, and Adrien bumped it.  

     At that point, the audience just about rioted.  

 

* * *

 

 

     After the show, Ladybug and her partner talked to their new adoring fans.  It was a strange experience for both of them, having fans.  Throughout his modeling career, Adrien had some fans because of his physical appearance, but he never felt like they really cared about him, about his passions.  This was completely different.  

     Since Ladybug was constantly being pulled away to talk to someone new, Adrien feared he would lose his chance to talk to her.  To his surprise, she pulled him backstage to talk.

 

     "That was marvelous!” Ladybug gushed.

     "Meow-nificent,” Adrien agreed.

     "Miraculous,” Ladybug said, settling on that word that seemed to completely encompass their experience.  “Miraculous.”

     They stood there in silent bliss for a minute or two.  

     "Hey kitty?” Ladybug asked, “can I ask you something?”

     "Adrien knew something like this would happen.  Her presence was too good to be true, she would run off to some other club, with some other partner.  Adrien knew better to fight with fate, so decided to make it as easy as possible for Ladybug.

      "Yes, My Lady?” Adrien replied.

     "Do you want to make this a permanent arrangement?” Ladybug asked.  Seeing his gobsmacked expression, she continued with her train of thought.  “I really loved being up there with you, and I think we work really well together, and I assume I’ll be coming back, so… but I get it if you don’t want to.  I mean, I totally just threw you this whole thing with no proper music, and I treaded on your territory, but you took it in such stride…”

      Adrien eventually managed to retrieve his jaw from the ground.  “You want  _ me  _ to perform with you?  I’m just an unlucky cat, and you’re so perfect!  It just doesn’t make any sense…”

      Ladybug sighed and rolled her eyes.  “Chat, I thought I made it clear up there that the two of us  _ together  _ were miraculous.  You’re an amazing musician.”

      Adrien opened up his mouth to protest, but she cut him off.

     "Don’t you ever devalue your talents.  You praised me for making up lyrics for one song on the spot, but you did the music for all of the songs without ever hearing them before!  I don’t care if it’s magic or if you’re just that unbelievably talented, but it was amazing.  I couldn’t have done that without you, and quite frankly, after this performance, I don’t know if I’d want to.  We’re two of a kind, right?”  Ladybug finally took a breath.  “So, what do you say?”

      "There is only one thing to say,” Adrien replied.  “Yes, of course, My Lady.”  

      The pair embraced, and Adrien was too content to monitor his purring.  

      When Theo came in and saw his two best performers, he asked them, “Am I interrupting something?”

      Ladybug quickly separated herself from Adrien, who wished that Theo would have chosen another moment to come in.  

      "Not at all,” Ladybug replied.  She seemed a bit flustered, but just the tiniest bit.  Adrien doubted that she ever felt anxious.  “We were just making… future arrangements.  Chat Noir has agreed to perform with me as a regular act,”

     "Great!” Theo said, clapping his hands together.  “D’accord, we can arrange it so---”

     "So I can perform here?” Ladybug asked, interrupting Theo mid thought.  The two guys looked at her strangely.  It was pretty clear that Ladybug would remain in the Underground.

     "Well, obviously,” Theo replied, still confused by the question.

     "Okay, good, good,” Ladybug said, a small smile curling on her lips.  Adrien nearly gasped when he realized that it was a smug smile.  “I just wanted you to admit that you were wrong about me, and that I have as much of a right to be here as anybody else.”

     Adrien wondered if Theo would get mad, but instead he just laughed.

     "Yes, alright, I was wrong,” Theo admitted.  “You are a great performer and will always be welcome here,”

     Ladybug’s face broke out into a huge grin, and Adrien remembered her determination earlier that evening when she said that she had something to prove.  Ladybug had proved her worth all right.

     "So, should we make some plans now?” Adrien asked.  The two of them nodded, and Ladybug replaced her expression of unadulterated glee with one of attentiveness.  

     "Right, as I was saying---” Theo started, but this time, he was cut off by a beeping noise coming from Ladybug.

     "Ah!” Ladybug exclaimed, realizing that she had to leave immediately.  “Nice meeting you guys!”  She then rushed out of a backdoor.

      Adrien was bummed that Ladybug had to leave, but she would be back.  That thought was enough to comfort him.  

      "Her costume has one of those alarm things too?” Theo asked.  He was familiar with the constraints of Chat Noir’s transformations and surprised to see it mirrored in Ladybug.  

      "What can I say?” Adrien shrugged, smirking.  Just then, his own beeping started, so he ran towards a different exit.  

      "I guess we’re just two of a kind!”  Adrien called on his way out of the club.

  
  


* * *

 

 

 

      During Ladybug and Chat Noir’s first performance together, two teens were watching in  the back of the club.  

      Their names were Nino and Alya.  

      Nino, a huge music nerd, was curious to see this Chat Noir.  He had heard rumors of a masked catlike performer who could play nearly any instrument, so he decided to see Chat’s talent for himself.  Even though it was strictly banned by the club, Nino brought an audio recorder.  He planned on sampling Chat Noir’s music for some remixes.  

     Alya didn’t really feel like getting a fake ID to sneak into a club, but considering that the ever-careful Nino was willing to do that just to see Chat Noir, she thought it was probably worth it.  Besides, it would make an interesting blog post.  

     Alya had planned on inviting Marinette along, but considering that Adrien wasn’t able to go, she doubted sneaking into a club at night would have any appeal for her shy friend.  

 

     They both had quite the shock when Ladybug appeared, looking as if she could rule the world, but they felt even more surprised when they saw how well Ladybug and Chat Noir performed together, especially since they had just met.  

     Alya and Nino were immediately enamored with the duo, along with basically everyone else in the audience.  

     Alya felt a little guilty for assuming this night would have no appeal to Marinette, so she snapped some pictures of the duo for her best friend.  Alya wanted to try to talk to them, but according to the club owner, who had announced that Ladybug and Chat Noir had taken off, they had an alarm.  It seemed a bit odd, but the crowd accepted it once Theo had told them that Ladybug and Chat Noir would indeed be performing in The Underground as a regular act.  

 

     A few days after the concert, Alya was still thinking of the pair of them, those mysteriously masked musicians.  She was eternally grateful that Nino had recorded their set, and after listening to it for the sixteenth time, Alya knew what she needed to do.  

     After consulting with Nino, the two of them posted the set online on Alya’s blog.  The blog was now devoted to their favorite music group, retitled the Ladyblog.  

     After a day or so, the music and the images of Ladybug and Chat Noir went viral, making them a household name in Paris.  The spectacular music paired with the mystery of their identities made the group irresistible, and now, whenever they planned a show at The Underground, it was sure to be packed.  

 

     Alya’s blog was the prime source for fans of Ladybug and Chat Noir, and though the teen loved blogging about them, she was tired of repeating “Ladybug and Chat Noir” when referring to them as a music group.  

     Alya played around with names for a while, but after recalling Ladybug’s words at the end of their first concert, Alya started referring to the group as Miraculous.  The name stuck, and Alya was overjoyed when Miraculous themselves started using the name.  

  
  


Now, whenever they started a show, Ladybug would call out, “We are miraculous!” and the crowd would reply in turn with “We are  _ all  _ miraculous!”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's so satisfying to be able to wrap up a fic. I really like this AU, so I might do spinoffs/sequels in the future, but who knows. I have a lot of AU ideas for ML and other fandoms, so I'll probably do those soon.
> 
> Thanks for reading! I really appreciate any type of feedback, and remember, /you/ are miraculous :)

**Author's Note:**

> Next chapter is Adrien/Chat Noir's POV :)  
> Also, the title and a couple of other things will make more sense in the second chapter.


End file.
